gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fabson Team
♦ ♣ ♥ ♠ The Fabson Team ♦ ♣ ♥ ♠ ♦ ♣ ♥ ♠ The Fabson Team ♦ ♣ ♥ ♠ '♦ ♣ ♥ ♠ Fabsonland Rules ♦ ♣ ♥ ♠' #''You don't have to have an account to join. If you are an anon, please link to your Special Contribtutions page.'' #''Do not go around spamming other ships' pages.'' #''Don't delete anything that isn't yours!'' #''Respect other people's point of view.'' #''Stay on your own team page if you don't have anything nice to say about Fabson/Fuinn.'' #''Appreciate everything on this team'' Please abide by these rules to keep the wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY '♦ Overview ♦' The couple are commonly called Fuinn (F'inn/Q'uinn) or Fabson (Fab'ray/Hud'son). People who like this couple are known as Fuinnjas. Refer to the Quinn-Finn Relationship page for a detailed overview of the trials and triumphs of their relationship. '♣ Why we love Fabson/Fuinn ♣' * Their names rhyme. *They were each others' first loves. *They have amazing chemistry. *They look amazing together. *They defended each other. *They love each other for who they really are (Finn seeing her Lucy picture made him love her even more; Quinn seeing Finn handle the situation regarding the half-time show, then remind her of her strengths and bring them out reminded her of why she loved him) *They have faced the most adversities out of all the Glee couples and still came out on top *They are both going through similar issues in their life and have a lot in common *They never got over each other after they broke up, and showed numerous signs that they still cared for and had feelings for each other (Looks across the hallway, Finn's voiceovers and how Finn was very worried about Quinn when she went into labor even though he knew it wasn't his baby) *Finn was the only guy Quinn ever professed her love to, and Finn loves her too *Quinn was proud to have Finn as her boyfriend and she told him so, twice. *They experienced fireworks while they were kissing (from a mere peck too, imagine how they would have felt from a more passionate kiss) *The glee club kids were there to support them together, as a couple, when they were having a rough time with the pregnancy scandal, even the individuals who other are parts of other ships for Finn and Quinn. *Finn said Quinn was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life. *Although Finn broke up with Quinn, he stated that he still loves her, and he doubts that he will ever stop having feelings for her. *Finn gave her his baby blanket; it was the only thing he had left from his father. '♥ Loyal FABSON/FUINN shippers/Fuinnjas sign here ♥' #[[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'Why do I hate all main pairs?']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'I DON'T KNOW']] #Jadey Babey! #Brittz Here!Did You Know That Dolphins Are Just Gay Sharks? #Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) #[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] #Gleekjonleaheathernayadianna #[[User:CheeriosWMHS|'I thought I was over someone but I still think I have feelings for them']] #FabsonForeva29 (Talk to me don’t be shy!) #'''--'Sky Splits' I just want somebody to love me ;( ' #Quinny Fabray It's All About The Teasing, and NOT about the Pleasing! #[[User:St.Berry|It's' St.Berry''' (b*tches) ]] #Sunshine-Supergirl # #Smileyland 123 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Ⓘ Ⓕⓞⓤⓝⓓ Ⓝⓔⓜⓞ!) #'QuinnFabray jr(:' #[[User: Gleek5|'CRAZY']] DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT #Xoxgleek410Talk To Me #heyheyMiss Ezzie #-- #Puckleberry Fuinn, their pairing names are no co-incidence :). #DazzlingGleek #BrittBrittQuinny #--[[User: Brittana21|{Triple C Threat}]] [[User talk:Brittana21|'Chris']] #-[[User: PezBerry|''Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.]] She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing '' #--[[User:JJonathanM|♥FABSON♥... YOU ROCK. ]]''Ive Gotta Be Me'' #LoserLikeMe #--Queen Quinn #LovesMeSomeKurt #FuinnForLife #Klainiac #Samantha2337 #Arikagan11 #Youngestgleek9 talk #The leader and the Santana of The Beauty Crew-ty #'''--I wonder what you're doing...I wonder if you doubt it...I wonder how we used to ever go so long without it' #QuinnQuinn #Aconlanias17 #SammiWammi #--''All those in favor of voting Rachel down a second time ''[[User talk:Santana99|'That's how we do it in Lima Heights!]] #CHRIS COLFER TALENTEDPURE AWESOME #Jesse St Ninja #GleekandGleekier - [[User:GleekandGleekier|'''You think that's hard, try being a FUINN shipper!]] #FunnyFlyby #MilkaxD # Never Trust a Pretty Girl With a Ugly Secret 16:27, September 12, 2011 (UTC) #Lopierce4eva #Remember,if Sue finds out you posted the Glistdon't scream like a womanArtie helps Kurt #I was sure that New Direction's Trophy was gonna grow over the Holidays 21:47, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Glee Rocks! '♠ Pairs That Support This Army ♠' #﻿Puckleberry #St. Berry #Samcedes #Hevans #Samtana #Samchel #Brittana #Pucktana #Pizes #Klaine #Raine #Tartie #Bartie '♦ ♣ ♥ ♠ FABSON Dictionary/Fuinncabulary ♦ ♣ ♥ ♠' Feel free to add more words to the already extensive (and growing) Fuinncabulary. *'Fuinn:' The couple name for Finn and Quinn. "Fuinn is so awesome it even rhymes with win." *'Fuinncabulary:' 1. All the words in the Fuinnglish language. "I want to be a Fuinnja master and learn all the words there are in the Fuinncabulary." ''2. A measure of how many words one knows in the Fuinnglish language. ''"My Fuinncabulary is not very strong, I only know two words." *'Fuinneral:' The term used strictly to define the breakup between Finn and Quinn in the Glee episode Funeral. "Did you see the Fuinneral? I refuse to believe they are over, just look at how much those two have been through together!" *'Fuinnfiction:' Any fiction involving Finn and Quinn as the the core couple. "Oh my gosh, I read this Fuinnfiction just now and it blew my mind away." *'Fuinnglish:' The official language spoken by Fuinnjas all around the world. "I wish I could speak in Fuinnglish, I feel so left out here." *'Fuinnja:' The name used to define someone who ships hardcore likes the pairing of Finn and Quinn. The term is derived from how all Fuinn moments are either subtle, catch one by surprise or overwhelm by sheer volume - all of these being qualities of a ninja. "This wiki page is the base of operations for the Fuinnja squad." *'Fuinnography:' The name used to define any visual imagery (videos, pictures etc.) involving the pairing of Finn and Quinn. "Have you seen all this Fuinnography? It's so steamy it hurts my eyes." *'Fuinntastic:' A word used to describe how amazing the pairing of Finn and Quinn or anything related to the couple are. "I don't know how to describe how awesome that Fuinn moment was just now...it was so...Fuinntastic." '♦ FABSONLAND Royals ♦' King: BeatlesgLee Fan Queen: QuinnFabray1Fan:) Prince: JJonathanM Princesses: #CheeriosWMHS #Sky Splits #QuinnyAndFinny #Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing #--[[User: Brittana21|{Triple C Threat}]] [[User talk:Brittana21|'Chris']] 00:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Citizens: #FabsonForeva29 #Gleek5 #Star9999 #Dr.Stinky #Leia Stone #Aconlanias17 '''Peasants '(People who kind of ship Fabson):' #Ms. Artie Abrams #Mrs. Artie Abrams, Me #SantitanyShipper89 #The leader and the Santana of The Beauty Crew-ty #Youngestgleek9talk '''Fuinnja Double Agents (People who like Fabson, but sleep with the enemy):' *GleeGirl (Queen of Quickerland) *Gablexa2103 (Head Peacekeeper of the Fabrevanites) *Dragon.Boy.Tsubasa (Also a Finntana shippper) *QuinnQuinn (Ships Quick and also Quam) *Bartiefan101 (Also ships Finntana) I ENCOURAGE ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE FABSON ARMY TO JOIN FABSONLAND AS A CITIZEN, PEASANT, PRINCE OR PRINCESS!! '♣ FABSON Song Wish List ♣' Credit goes to LovesMeSomeKurt and SariahOS from the Samcedes Team for letting us use their awesome idea. Add any songs you wish for this Fuinntastic couple to sing on the show (Solos, Duets or Fabson numbers with other Glee club members) 'Finn:' Quinn: Fabson/Fuinn: Other (Fabson/Fuinn related numbers with other Glee club members): '♥ FABSON Studio ♥' ﻿Fabson Gallery: Tumblr_lnb5xjDBqR1qgv6fxo1_500.png sdafhsdkjfhksldhflkjaf.gif Tumblr_lb8k2upv9g1qeamsqo1_500.jpg tumblr_laz93gesqX1qe9v3ho1_500.gif tumblr_lezomoxzP31qet5fio1_500.gif Normal 001111121.jpg Normal 101-DVD 0024.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0029.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0165.jpg Normal_ta107hd0194.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0335.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0003.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0044.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0091.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0246.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0269.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0015.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0073.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0098.jpg Normal 106-DVD 0395.jpg Normal_ta107hd0194.jpg Normal_ta107hd0931.jpg Normal_ta107hd1935.jpg Normal_ta107hd1952.jpg Normal_ta108hd0137.jpg Normal_ta108hd0333.jpg Normal_ta108hd0875.jpg Normal_ta108hd0905.jpg Normal_glee-109-0038.jpg Normal_glee-109-0199.jpg Normal_glee-109-0480.jpg Normal_glee-109-1189.jpg Normal_glee-109-1653.jpg Normal B0113.jpg Normal B1778.jpg Normal B3609.jpg Normal B3982.jpg Normal B4042.jpg Normal B4694.jpg Normal_H2191.jpg Normal_H4336.jpg Normal_M2135.jpg Normal_glee-114-00092.jpg Normal G2021295.jpg Normal G2111300.jpg Normal G2112000.jpg Normal G2120566.jpg Normal_G2120829.jpg Normal_G2121122.jpg Normal_G2121534.jpg Normal_G2130098.jpg Normal_G2130135.jpg Normal_G2130630.jpg Normal_G2131060.jpg Normal_G2150972.jpg Normal_G2151033.jpg Normal_G2160383.jpg Normal_G2160676.jpg Normal_G2160721.jpg Normal_G2161418.jpg Normal 01000000000.jpg Normal 0011111111.jpg Normal 00222222222.jpg Normal 0055555.jpg Normal 004444444.jpg Normal 0055.jpg Normal 00111.jpg Normal 00333.jpg Normal 002222.jpg Normal 004444.jpg Normal 001111121.jpg Normal 00333425.jpg 009~10.jpg Normal 00888888888890.jpg tumblr_lkfo7hxFCQ1qc1896o1_500.gif Tumblr lkl72aTXgt1qefu7i.gif fabson(auditorium).jpg Tumblr_ll70knOiwR1qb472g.png|Lucy Caboosey 500px-Quinn_finn_born_this_way.jpg 830px-Fuinn1234.jpg Tumblr_ll9jrbCJFp1qce0qpo1_500.jpg Finn-Quinn-finn-and-quinn-22602209-500-281.png Fuinn-2x20-finn-and-quinn-22307942-500-320.png glee_finn_quinn_kiss.gif|link=Quinn-Finn Relationship 200px-4060950.png|Fuinn in Journey Gleeballad.jpg Fabson.gif|FABSON FABSON FABSON!!!! 014-Untitled-15_copy_352.jpg|Finn and Quinn breaking up (Funeral) Fabson!!.jpg Future Fabson.jpg|''Future Fabson'' MayIHoldYou.jpg tumblr_lpdkan2k7A1qlz7cv.gif tumblr_lpfpovqc0E1qb472g.gif tumblr_lpequdFFA41qgzjqg.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo4_r1_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo10_r1_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo7_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo5_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo9_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo6_500.gif tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo8_r1_500.gif tumblr_lpf0czlNsd1qkce9u.gif 2n8u0er.gif 5dm8pd.gif tumblr_lpixv3k2PC1qlneg9o1_500.gif afdlid.gif Fabson.jpg tumblr_lqulfkqXoq1qegv03o1_500.gif CoDi.jpg fabson.kiss.gif Fabson Cinema: ''♥ Fuinn Phrase to Haters♥'' If you see an anon/user making a bad comment about the best pair in the world, and you wanna tell them something so bad that you can't even think about it, tell these phrases: *''Fuinn rocks, you just don't wanna accept it'' *''You love Fuinn, but you haven't thought about it'' *''Go to your OTP page, and discuss bad about Fuinn there'' *''Cool story bro, please don't tell it again'' *''Fuinn is the best, period. End of discussion'' If the anons keep with it, keep with the phrases. Or another way: DON'T FEED THE TROLLS '♠ FABSON Sites ♠' tumblr Links *http://effyeahfinnandquinn.tumblr.com/ *http://fuinn-ftw.tumblr.com/ *http://fuinnarefirstloves.tumblr.com/ *http://fuinngifs.tumblr.com/ *http://fyfuinnthings.tumblr.com/ *http://hallwaylovers.tumblr.com/ *http://littlefinnquinnthings.tumblr.com/ *http://notlikequinn.tumblr.com/ *http://onelovefeedsthefire.tumblr.com/ *http://whenliifegivesyoulemons.tumblr.com/ *http://stberryforthe-fuinn.tumblr.com/ (For those of you who also like St. Berry, this is for you) twitter Links *http://twitter.com/#!/FuinnOnGLEE *http://twitter.com/#!/Fuinnforlife 'Other Links' *http://fuinnonglee.blogspot.com/ *http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Glee/Finn_Quinn (Fuinnfics on fanfiction.net) *http://aquickfuck.livejournal.com/perfume (Perfume fanfic) *>http://www.facebook.com/pages/Team-Fuinn/ (Fabson/Fuinn Team Page on Facebook) '♣ FABSON/FUINN Templates ♣' Without the spaces { { Fuinnfan } } { { Fuinnfans } } { { fabsonotp } } Category:Teams